ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Undertown
Undertown is a subterranean alien city under Earth. It is one of the major settings for Ben 10: Omniverse. Undertown is an underground alien settlement where many kinds of alien species live and thrive below Bellwood. History According to Derrick J. Wyatt, after the Way Big fight in Destroy All Aliens, a large section of Bellwood was destroyed, an alien labor force was secretly brought in to rebuild the city faster than humans could do alone. During this construction, the alien workers built what started out as a very small camp underneath Bellwood. This camp grew over the years until it was the size of a city itself.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/436178904080739849 In The More Things Change: Part 2, Ben first discovered Undertown when he and Rook pursued Bubble Helmet, Fistina, and Liam underground after defeating them at Mr. Bauman's store. Ben discovered that Psyphon had been using Undertown as a base of his racketeering operations. Ben ended up fighting Psyphon, Bubble Helmet, Fistina, Liam, Thunderpig, and other unnamed henchmen of Psyphon while fighting Buglizard. After Ben fought off Buglizard, Psyphon and his followers were arrested by the Plumbers. In Hot Stretch, Ben and Rook follow Ester to a deeper section in Undertown where the Kraaho made plans to make Earth hotter for them to survive and live in. In Special Delivery, Ben made deliveries for Mr. Baumann to multiple citizens and businesses of Undertown in compensation for unintentionally destroying his property. During which, he ended up unraveling a secret auction held by Psyphon, and foiled his plans. In The Frogs Of War: Part 1, the town was revealed to humans for the first time, as frightened Undertown citizens launched through the asphalt, and left Earth in search of another home. In The Frogs Of War: Part 2, the residents of Undertown return to fight off the Incurseans and work with the humans side-by-side, stating that they'll work living together in Bellwood. Known Locations * Blarney T. Hokestar's Wagon *Lair of the Kraaho *Pakmar's Pet Store *Blarney T. Hokestar's store *Alien Salon *Gas House *Y-it's Scooter Rentals *Pakmar's Fine Teas *The Black Hole *Loofah Emporium *Yarn Emporium *Spaceman's Wharf Notable Inhabitants Incidental57.png Incidental55.png Incidental54.png Incidental53.png Incidental52.png Incidental51.png Incidental50.png Incidental49.png Incidental44.png Incidental43.png Incidental42.png Incidental41.png Incidental40b.png Incidental39.png Incidental38.png Incidental37b.png Incidental37.png Incidental36.png Incidental35.png Incidental34.png Incidental31.png Incidental28b.png Incidental27.png Incidental25.png Incidental24.png Incidental23.png Incidental22.png Incidental20.png Incidental19.png Incidental18.png Incidental17.png Incidental16.png Incidental15.png Incidental14.png Incidental13.png Incidental12.png Incidental11.png Incidental10.png Incidental9.png Incidental8.png Incidental7.png Incidental6.png Incidental4.png Incidental3.png Incidental2.png Incidental1.png Pisccisprisoner.png Lepidopterran kid.png Greenworst.png Orangeworst.png Incidental28.png Argit in Omniverse.png|Argit Professor Blarney T. Hokestar in Collect This.png|Blarney J. Hokestar Rad 011.png|Rad Dudesman Tentacle Vendor.png|Tentacle Vendor Psyphon with money.jpg|Psyphon Liam 2.PNG|Liam Nemuina Undertown.png|Lilimusha DiForestini Tummyhead hdpfof.png|Tummyhead Bubble helmet prof.png|Bubble Helmet Solid Plugg Render.png|Solid Plugg Thunderpig Flail.PNG|Thunderpig Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk hd.png|Sweet-Eels Parklefunk AF Pickaxe Aliens 003.png|Pickaxe Aliens *Nosedeenians *Kraaho **Seebik **Lackno **Loovis Slerdlerk **Ester *Kinecelerans **K8-E **ML-E **ML-E's Mother *Floraunas **Pax *Lepidopterrans **Kid Lepidopterran *Nemuinas **Lillimusha DiForestini *Acrosians **Fistina *Members of The Worst's species **She-Worst **Pink-Worst *Unknown species **Rad Dudesman **Pakmar **Blarney T. Hokestar **Tentacle Vendor **Psyphon **Tummyhead **Bubble Helmet **Liam **Thunderpig **Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk **Solid Plugg **Pickaxe Aliens **Argit Notable Visitors *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Khyber *Zed *Vulkanus *Gorvan *Darkstar *Raff *Inspector 13 *Nyancy Chan *Exo-Skull *Billy *Max Tennyson *Magister Patelliday *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Looma Red Wind *Joseph Chadwick *Sir Morton *Twin Knights *Forever Ninja *Jimmy Jones *Albedo *Phil *Will Harangue *Julie Yamamoto *Hervé *Ship *Zak Saturday *V.V. Argost *Dr. Animo *Munya *Frankencryptid *Zombozo *Trumbipulor *Fisttrick *Dr. Psychobos *Sevenseven *Captain Kork *Piscciss Volann Prisoners *Octagon Vreedle *Rhomboid Vreedle *Ma Vreedle *Bill Gacks *Rayona *Attea Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' *''Have I Got A Deal For You'' *''Hot Stretch'' *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 1'' *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 2'' *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Gone Fishin'' *''Ben Again'' *''Store 23'' *''Special Delivery'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''The Frogs Of War: Part 1'' *''Rules Of Engagement'' *''Return to Forever'' *''The Ultimate Heist'' *''A Fistful of Brains'' *''For a Few Brains More'' *''Max's Monster'' *''Bengeance is Mine'' *''Catfight'' *''Collect This'' Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Undertown has been underneath Bellwood since sometime fairly after Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/365872753917590065 *As of A Jolt From The Past, Undertown is, at least partly, powered by a volunteer group of Nosedeenians who were freed from imprisonment by Ben and Rook. References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Locations Category:Earth Locations